


Too Late {L Lawliet}

by celestialtaehyung



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Movies), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Death, Depressing, F/M, Love, Romance, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialtaehyung/pseuds/celestialtaehyung
Summary: Working alongside L was something you always looked forward to, as you'd been in love with the detective for as long as you could remember. However, you'd never quite managed to confess your love to him. After a shocking turn of events, you found that you might never be able to confess your feelings for him...





	

**Just a heads up: this will contain spoilers. So if you haven't finished watching Death Note, I wouldn't recommend reading this, unless you don't mind a huge spoiler.**

 

Red lights began to flash. The large screens in front of me read ‘all data deletion’. Matsuda called out to Ryuzaki, asking for information. None of us knew what was happening.

“I told Watari to delete all data if something unexpected were to happen to him.” He responded in his usually monotonous voice. It seemed as though the situation was not bothering him, yet I knew it was. I _knew_ that, deep down, he was just as panicked as the rest of us.

The others began to fly into a panic. They looked around frantically, before someone pointed out that the Shinigami had disappeared. I turned to find that they were correct. The spot in which Rem had previously stood was now empty.

I tried to call out, but to no avail. My voice was drowned out by the cries of others. Despite my various attempts, I went ignored. Ryuzaki remained in his desk for a moment longer, before he went to address the group. Then he stopped. His voice echoed around the room once.

Then he fell. My eyes widened as he toppled sideways. Before his pale body could hit the floor, Light dashed forward. He caught the dark-haired boy in his arms. An ear-piercing scream left my lips.

I jolted forward, only to find an arm around my wrist. My head whipped around to find that Matsuda had grasped hold of me. Tears streamed down my face. I couldn’t think. I couldn’t breathe.

This couldn’t be happening. The case hadn’t been solved. The case hadn’t yet been solved, so he couldn’t die. I wasn’t going to let him die. Not to Kira. Kira didn’t deserve a victory.

“Ryuzaki!” I called out, my voice breaking as I stared at the detective. His onyx eyes hesitantly slid in my direction. When his gaze met mine, I felt my knees grow weak beneath me. Matsuda tried to hold me up, but could not stop my knees from colliding with the ground. “Don’t die. _Please_ don’t die.”

He held my gaze for a moment longer. I swore I could have seen a ghost of a sad smile on his face, before he looked away. His eyes met Light’s. They stared at one another. But there was something different about Light this time.

Unlike the innocent boy that had been working with us, it seemed as though Light was taking pleasure from the situation. I _had_ to be seeing things. There was _no way_ Light was smiling at Ryuzaki as he died.

Then again, Ryuzaki always did suspect Light of being Kira.

It couldn’t end like this. It couldn’t end with him dying before he was proved right. It wasn’t fair! Someone like him deserved a better ending. Someone like him deserved to live past this case. He needed to live to solve further cases, to help more people.

A strangled sob echoed around the room as the detective’s dark eyes slowly fluttered shut. My free hand clamped over my mouth. I couldn’t be the only one that was being weak.

“Ryuzaki, no!” I cried, fighting to free myself from Matsuda’s grip. “I love you!” Matsuda’s grip slowly softened, until I managed to tug myself from his hold. I clambered across the floor, sobbing and choking and heaving.

Light sent me a sympathetic gaze as I outstretched a hand. My fingers met Ryuzaki’s soft hair. I ran my fingers through it as tears continued to pour down my cheeks. I cupped his face in my hands as I fought to contain screams. With a broken cry, I pushed Light away and pulled Ryuzaki’s lifeless body into my lap.

“Don’t do this to me, please.” I whispered, my voice hoarse. My throat burned from the sheer effort it took to speak. I no longer cared that we were surrounded by people. My eyes closed as I leaned my forehead against his. “I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.”

My hands shook as I sat up once more. I could feel several gazes on my back. I no longer cared. Inhaling deeply, I told myself to stop crying. I told myself that I could avenge his death by taking Kira down. Ryuzaki fought for justice, so I would fight for _his_ justice.

He had been right from the very beginning. Light was Kira. Kira was Light. If only we had managed to gather the evidence we needed to take him down. The look on his face as Ryuzaki died was evidence enough for me.

“It’s going to kill us!” Light suddenly announced, his voice dripping with panic and concern. The act he was putting on disgusted me. I felt physically sick. “Watari, Ryuzaki… after them, us!”

The whole room erupted with chaos. Matsuda curled up into a ball, screaming and crying. The others attempted to calm the group, though their voices shook with anger and fear. I sighed.

“The Shinigami wouldn’t kill Kira.” I spoke quietly. My voice was a whisper, yet everyone heard me loud and clear. As I turned my head to face them, I found that I was met with several pairs of confused gazes and furrowed brows. “Isn’t that right, Light?”

“What?” Aizawa stammered, clearly as confused as the rest of them. I nodded. Light met my gaze with narrowed eyes. There were tears on my cheeks. I had rubbed my throat raw. But I had to do something. I couldn’t sit back and allow a murderer to be near Ryuzaki any longer.

“You heard me.” I repeated myself. My voice was stronger this time. I no longer cared for the consequences. “The Shinigami wouldn’t kill Kira. Meaning that everyone in this room, with the exception of Light, would end up dead. Isn’t that right, Light?” Hostility flooded from every inch of my body. “Or should I even call you Light? It’s your choice, _Kira_.”

“I-I thought we already cleared my name.” Light exclaimed, still faking a hysterical manner. I felt my entire body shaking with hatred, anger. How dare he? “I’m not Kira.”

“Then why is he dead?!” I shrieked, my sharp voice echoing around the quiet room. It seemed that everyone had been stunned into silence. Light could very easily kill me. But it would seem awfully suspicious if he did. “Ryuzaki always said that if he died, you were Kira. He’s dead and _you_ had the audacity to smile!”

“He was my friend!”

“You’re a liar!” Sobs rose in my chest once more.

The whole situation was unreal. There was no way Ryuzaki died without me getting the chance to tell him how I felt. Now I would never be able to tell him. I would never be able to get to know him the way I always wished to.

I continued to throw my accusations at him, “You’re a liar, Light! But you’re also a coward as Kira. You knew that L had the potential to take you down, so you had to eliminate him completely.”

“I’m not Kira!” Light repeated himself once more, clearly unsure of what else to say. There was nothing – absolutely nothing he could say to change my mind. I knew. I knew that he was Kira.

“Maybe someone should take her somewhere.” Soichiro mumbled, rubbing his temples with one hand. My gaze instantly whipped over to him. I fixed him with a glare. “She needs to calm down.”

“You need to open your eyes! Why can’t you see that he’s Kira?!”

“Matsuda, perhaps you should take her to her room.” Soichiro ignored my protests. Matsuda nodded, heading to where I sat with the detective’s body. I shook my head frantically, recoiling from him.

“Stop.” I hissed, my voice dropping to a lower tone. Matsuda froze where he stood. I sighed, pressing a chaste kiss to Ryuzaki’s forehead. I then rose from where I had sprawled out on the floor. “I can escort myself. If I die, then Light is Kira.”

With that, I headed for the doors. As I pushed them open, I didn’t glance back. No matter what, I was going to avenge the one I loved.


End file.
